zoolaplexfandomcom-20200213-history
Drake Moran
Drake Moran is one of the primary characters of Zoolaplex, a bitter, cynical, closed-off person who distances himself from his coworkers and remains constantly on edge. He was portrayed by Ben Badorf for the first half of season one, after which an extensive casting call was announced to find someone who could accurately voice such an integral character following Badorf's retirement from voice acting. The role was given to Sean Benoit, who continues to play Drake to this day. Personality Drake has, by all intents and purposes, never been a people person, or, if he ever was one, it was never when any of his coworkers knew him. He seems to be in a state of mind that only occasionally ebbs between apathy and aggression. He distances himself from others and has no tolerance for stupidity - for this reason he at times loses his temper at Andy Evans for his immature, idiotic attitude, and is more than happy to let Andy's sister Leanne learn the code for his register. The list of things that annoys him is very long and the list of things that he finds joy in is almost nonexistent. He does have a softer side, as shown when he helped who he thought to be a young girl find her "parents". Upon realizing the actuality of the situation, Drake became even more introverted and increasingly annoyed whenever the subject came up, as it is a constant reminder of one of his mistakes. He never refers to any of his coworkers except for Larry Crawford by a nickname basis. He does sometimes open up in almost imperceptible ways but only when he feels nobody is watching or paying attention. Plot Season 1 *'Attendants' **Drake is spotted by Mike Connelly and Andy Evans arriving to work. He soon gets into an altercation with Andy over a request to cover the latter's shift so he can go to a concert instead. Immediately following this, he finds a lost young girl named Suzie and after internally debating he decides to help her find her parents. However, he learns alongside the other Zoolaplex workers that the young girl Suzie was actually an age-dressing drug dealer whose "parents" were actually her clients. * Mission: Highly Improbable ** Drake happens upon Alize Abendroth in the break room while she is constructing her Insecticon statues. He questions several things about her plan, including spending her life savings on statues of characters that she didn't know for sure would appear in a movie that hadn't even been announced yet. When Alize staunchly replies that such is America, he snidely points out that Alize is half-German before smoking in the break room, taking Alize's use of a soldering iron as enough of an excuse to smoke. After Leanne calls him out at Larry's behest, he is seen at Alize's post-Superbowl unveiling of the statues and listens to her explode into a tirade on live TV. *'The New Kid' **Drake is in the middle of working the concessions stand when an amateurish robber tries to demand all the money. Drake mocks the robber to his face for his terrible attempt at a heist and even gives the robber advice on how to successfully rob a bank before Larry knocks the robber out with a baseball bat. Later, during the afternoon rush, Larry introduces Drake to new employee Ray McAllister and tells him to start mentoring him. Drake does this by abandoning Ray to be trampled by the rampaging customers. Afterwards, Drake talks with Ray for a while, pointing out to him all the other workers at the Zoolaplex, saying that he's obligated by Larry's orders to refer to the Zoolaplex workforce as a second family; however, when asked about where he fits in the family, he tells Ray he distances himself from family metaphors. Larry and Ray later discuss Ray's time with Drake, and while Ray is adamantly sure that Drake already dislikes him, Larry insists that in his own special way, he's already made a good rapport with Drake, who Larry describes as a 'Rubiks Cube of a soul'. *'Little Mischief' **Drake is first seen tending to a customer, (surprised by his slight degree of intelligence), while Andy cleans up a spill caused by a leaky valve. While serving Sonia, he kicks Andy multiple times in the kidneys, drawing concern from Sonia. He is later brought in to speak to Sonia in an impromptu psychological assessment. Although Sonia initially believes he is afraid of closeness with others, has trouble making meaningful emotional connections, is severely sexually repressed, and has trust issues, he soon goes into an increasingly angry rant about how wrong she is. He says that he isn't afraid of other people; he just hates them all, particularly those who think they know everything. He even goes as far as to tear into Andy behind his back, saying that he hates his laid-back, slothful attitude and privileged life. He then storms out of the room when Sonia brings up his sexual repression again, calling her a Freudian hack. During Andy's assessment with Sonia, Andy repeatedly insults the practice of psychology (although only for the sake of driving Sonia out of the break room) by bringing up Drake's attitude, believing that Drake 'doesn't care why' he is the way he is. *'Pride in the Red' ** Drake first appears adamantly refusing to try Alize's "battery-cake", and when she tries appealing to him by saying it has vanilla he flat-out says he'd rather eat just battery acid and have his mouth melt than eat vanilla. Later, when Charles is harassing Ray and extorting free services out of him, Drake appears with Larry to help Ray. When Charles tries to escalate the situation by forcibly shoving Drake back, he responds by breaking Charles's nose and knocking him to the ground. *'The Montenegrin Job' Appearances Season 1 * Attendants (First appearance) * Mission: Highly Improbable * The New Kid * Little Mischief * Pride in the Red * The Montenegrin Job (Last episode voiced by Ben Badorf) * Insurance List (First episode voiced by Sean Benoit) * Casey in Winterland * Night of the Underground Dead * Fetish For Clowns * Citizen Drake Season 2 * Bat Outta Hell * Home For The Holidays * Force Majeure * Sicktoys * Midas * A Thesis on Risk * Fili Quotes ------- ------- ------ Trivia * Drake's last name is based off the Sherlock Holmes character Sebastian Moran. Category:Zoolaplex Workers Category:Protagonists Category:Characters Category:Unfinished Articles